Mythology of Caal
The Gods of Caal 'The Old Gods' 'The Kanor Family ' Kareen: Goddess of Wisdom The mother of the Kanor family and by far the most powerful. With all of her wisdom she found a way create her children from the elements themselves. Not only did she give them control over the element that they were made of, but she gave them a power beneath the skin to go along with it. She did this because she wanted to give them depth and multiple skills. When each of them were formed she placed a porcelain mask upon their faces to give them life. Marisis: God of Wind and Speech Krathor: God of Travelers and The Sea Krathor is a trickster by heart, and woe betide the sailor who tries to make a long voyage without paying his due to Krathor, for the God loves to make as much trouble as he can for those who do not pay homage to him. Krathor thoroughly enjoys appearing in front of mortals and making deals with them, he always keeps his end, but beware the pact you make with him, because you may not realize what you have agreed to until it is too late. ''The Sention Family The members of this family were created when Garludos tore himself apart and the pieces combined with elements of the world. Each of the resulting deities carries a piece of their father’s soul within them. Nostrar: God of Power Nostrar was the first born of the Sention family. The piece of Garludos that lives in him combined with a thundercloud. Nostrar is said to have a body too bright for any mortal man to look directly at. The power that emanates from his being blinds even the most courageous souls. On tapestries and in paintings, Nostrar is usually portayed as bluish light is a vaguley humanoid shape. Lyrcia: Goddess of Good Humor The piece of Garludos that created her shot through the atmosphere and managed to combine with a tree. Lyrcia is often depicted as being a natural being. Her hair is usually said to be reminiscent of willow leaves and the dress she wears is traditionally described as of the softest bark. Lyrcia is often called upon for sexual intentions as well as help with farming. The piece of Garludos that formed her contained an extra amount of chaos. This is usually said to explain Lyrcia's unpredictability and legendary trickery. Phemotes: God of Peace Phemotes is the youngest of the Sention family. According to legend, he was the last one to be formed and was given the smallest piece of Garludos’ soul. The piece of soul that made Phemotes landed on a dying dove’s bleeding stomach. The dove is said to have immediately ascended through the clouds. Worshippers of Phemotes are careful to always have a live dove in their temple. Phemotes is said to be able to change his form, but he is usually portrayed as a bull. The Vow-Breaker Family '' The Vow-Breaker Family of gods are all the gods of the domains generally considered to be evil, dark and unvirtuous. These loathsome creatures broke the vows taken by all gods before time began, and now are the embodiment of every cruel thought, and action ever conceived. The cosmic cast offs of the more virtuous gods, they live in squalor and filth. They plot against the gods of the other families and against all of humanity. Burlok: God Of Destruction and Bloodshed Born in the fires of the conflicts of the chaotic old gods Burlok was the first to rise against his fathers and mothers when he felt he was strong enough. With his leadership the new gods overthrew the old gods, and much of the world of Caal was created with their essence. Burlok's bloodlust will never be sated however, and this places him constantly at odds with all of the other gods and goddesses. His realm is one of fire and constant bloody conflict; he seeks the destruction of eternity. Eviwal: Goddess of Darkness Born to shroud the cruel creatures and acts of the worlds, Eviwal is the patron goddess of all the creatures in the world too vile to be seen in the light, creatures that dwell in the deep places of the world and feed on those creatures of light that are foolish enough to wander into the dark. She shrouds all that is best left hidden and consumes light and happiness. There are reasons to fear the dark, and they are known to Eviwal, as she is known to them. Movitin: Goddess of Deceit Movitin is the Goddess of deceit, conspiracy, secrets, plots, murder, assassination, treason, and the unlawful overthrow of authority. She planned the overthrow of the old gods, and got the new god families to all work together long enough to win the war. Through manipulation and several well timed deaths and discoveries she was able to gain leverage over all the others, a leverage she maintains to this day. Dijack: God of Warfare, Domination, and Slavery Dijack is obsessed with the domination of mortals and immortals alike and every part of his being is bent towards this goal. He spreads the seeds of strife across the planes of existence and reaps the bounty of conflict. A master strategist and commander, he leads his troops into battle against the other gods and the armies of mortals, enslaving all those that survive his onslaughts. These slaves work for eternity to fuel his war machine with labor and resources. Category:Caal's allegiance to the Gods